


She's got a Dream

by Spectre058



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Non-con role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Rapunzel's found her mother's private collection in the castle library, and it's been giving her some strange dreams about how her first meeting with Flynn *could* have gone. She's decided to make these particular dreams come true herself with some good old fashioned role play. Pure smut.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	She's got a Dream

Her bedchamber in the palace was luxurious, it was spacious, it was all wrong for what Rapunzel wanted. A few hours at the Ugly Duckling, and even more hours spent in the castle’s expansive library had opened the impressionable young princess up to a whole new world of possibilities she’d never imagined. She had so many ideas now, and her room just wasn’t going to be enough to get them done. Thankfully, Rapunzel had just the perfect place in mind. So, telling her parents she was going on a trip for a few days, and dragging a bemused Eugene behind her, she set out on her newest adventure. 

That adventure took her to a familiar tower in the woods. In the two years since she’d first left this place, Rapunzel had made a special effort to visit it a few times, to face her memories and reclaim it as her own. She’d grown up there after all. Her paintings still decorated the walls, and the curtains she’d sowed still covered the windows. It was part of her history, and despite learning the truth behind why she was there, she refused to let it all be dark. There had been light and joy in that tower, even if she’d been the one making it. And she’d done it. The tower had become her private refuge, a place she could go when the enormity of her new world seemed like it might crush her, or when she needed some quiet time alone, or when, like now, she had a very specific new idea she wanted to try and didn’t want to be interrupted by parents or servants. When she explained that idea to Eugene he looked skeptical. “You sure about this, hun?”

“Yep.” Rapunzel answered, dragging a chair around to a new position. “Totally sure. Until I say otherwise, you’re the dangerous thief Flynn Ryder, and I’m the helpless beauty trapped in a tower, completely at your mercy.”

Eugene cocked an eyebrow. “Helpless? Pretty sure I remember a frying pan that says otherwise.” 

She threw a pillow at him. “Yes, helpless.” She finished adjusting the chair one more time before stepping back and turning to face him. “I’m a meek, helpless beauty ripe for you to defile.” She jabbed him in the chest with a finger, other hand in a fist on her hip. “Got it.”

He put his hands up. “Yes, fine. Meek. Helpless. Got it.”

She glared up at him for another moment, making sure he took her seriously, then let out her breath in a huff. “Good, because I’ve been dreaming about trying this for what kinda feels like forever, and I’ll admit I’m a bit nervous. I mean, what if I screw it up and you end up hating it? Or what if I hate? What if I like it? What if this is the only way I can get off and I start to spiral into some depraved sexual deviant? What if this is just the first step and soon I’m giving back alley blowjobs for spare change just to get some cock. I mean, I don’t really know that this is what I wanted. Maybe it’s just me projecting or trying to be somebody I’m not. But if I don’t like it does that make me a prude? I mean I like sex. I don’t absolutely have to have it, but it fee - *umph*” 

Eugune’s kiss interrupted her spiraling. It was deep and sweet, and when he pulled back she let out a sigh. He smiled gently at her. “You’re sure?”

She drew in deep breath, eyes huge, and nodded. “Yes. I am.”

“Alright.” He smirked. “Ready?” 

“Yeah. Just give me a moment to get into character, then you can-” She didn’t get any further because Ryder moved with sudden power, pushing her backwards into the chair she’d been fiddling with. She tried to catch herself, but her flailing foot slipped in her own hair, and all she managed to do was tangle her legs up as she crashed into the seat. Flynn loomed over her, his expression a twisted version of his usual smirk. It was just as cocky, but now there was a touch of danger to it she’d never seen before. 

“Well, what have we here? I climbed this tower expecting treasure, and instead I find a princess. It makes me feel like a dashing prince. Tell me, princess, is there any treasure here?”

“N-no.” She hadn’t meant to let her voice break like that, but his shift was so sudden that she couldn’t help it.

“That’s a shame.” He placed an arm on the back of the chair, leaning forward into her space, making her sink further back into the chair. His other hand came up and he stroked the back of his fingers across her cheek. “I guess I’ll have to find something else to make this trip worthwhile. Any suggestions, princess?”

“I… uh… you could…” Her words trailed off as he leaned even closer. “That is… I mean…”

“I think I’ll take you. At least until I can find something better. Now lets see what we’re working with.” He tugged a knife free from his belt and she flinched away from it. She’d known it was there, but she’d never expected to see it like this. He gave her a look and she stilled, still quivering with mixed anticipation and dout. “Better. Now hold still.” 

He slipped the knife under the edge of her corset, and in single stroke cut the dress open from crotch to cleavage. Smirking, he slipped the knife away again and tugged the fabric out of the way, revealing her modest breasts. He pinched one nippled and she yelped at the pain. “Not bad, blondie, not bad at all.”

Then his hand was in her hair and he dragged her forward out of the chair and down to her knees. He held her there as he fished his cock out of his pants, thrusting it into her face. She tried to recoil away from it on instinct but his hand in her hair brought her up short. “Aww, don’t go. Come on, give it a kiss.”

She did as she was told, brushing her lips over the head and shaft before craning her neck to look up at him as much his hand would let her. This was happening so much faster than she’d expected and she shivered as he leered back down at her. “Good, you can follow instructions. Now. Suck it.”

Uncertainly she brought her hands up to his cock. He was already hard, and she had to use one hand to bring his head down to where she could get at it. Parting her lips just enough to get him in, she sucked the bulbous head gently. He tasted like sweat and musk, and she made it as if to spit him out only for a painful tug of her hair to tell her why that would be a bad idea. Slowly she started bobbing her head, sucking the very tip of his cock. Her tongue slid along the head, teasing it. She wanted to start slow, to let things build as she tried to regain her footing. He didn't give her that chance. With a snarl of disgust he pulled his cock from her mouth and slapped her full across the face with it. “I said suck it, not make out with it. Here, let me help you.”

Before she’d even really registered his words he jammed his cock back into her mouth, pushing it roughly down her throat. Rapunzel gagged at the sudden intrusion, choking and spitting up on the cock as she tried to pull away from him. He didn’t let her, his grip on her hair holding her in place as she spluttered and trilled. Then he started to move, cock sliding back and forth in her throat with reckless thrust that drove him even deeper. She tried to breathe through her nose, and was rewarded with the overwhelming smell of him. It was a thick, heady smell that made her feel a little light headed. Each thrust pushed a little deeper, and each withdrawal pulled more of her spit and saliva out with it, coating her chin with a thin sheen of drool. Just when she couldn’t take it anymore, when her entire world had narrowed to just that feel of his cock in her throat, he pulled out. Rapunzel dragged in a sloppy breath, still choking and spluttering and Eugene blanched. “Hey, you okay. I thought I was going a ove-”

“More.” She gasped, cutting him off. “Harder.”

Ryder didn’t bother asking if she was sure this time, he just gave her what she asked for. And this time, he didn’t hold back. Keeping his hold on her hair, he grabbed her beneath the chin, holding her head steady as he brought his cock crashing back in. There was no hesitation at all in his thrusts, and Rapunzel found herself right back on the edge of that blackout within moments. He kept her there, demonstrating a skill she’d never known he possessed to fuck her to just within inches of the edge before pulling back and giving her just enough recovery time that he could do it all over again.

Ryder fucked her face until she was a sloppy, dripping mess, and as she felt her own spit splatter against her neck and cleavage, she stopped trying to find a handle on the situation. With that release she felt a new heat swell up inside her. This was what she’d wanted after all, to be used roughly for somebody else’s pleasure. All the books she’d read, books about young maidens ravaged until they could hardly think straight anymore, came back to her and she shuddered in ecstasy as his next thrust drove her face into his pubes. Her eyes rolled back, and she moaned around his cock. Her twitching throat felt him twitch, and she struggled to focus again as she felt him withdraw. He released her chin, using the hand to steady his cock as he barked: “Keep your mouth open.”

She did it without thinking, opening as wide as she could, tongue hanging out to catch as much of his cum as she could as he released himself into her open mouth. There was so much cum, way more than usual. She did her best to keep it all in her mouth, but there was just too much. Swallowing, she gulped down the thick, sticky mess, bringing her hands up to catch the spillover as it dripped from her chin. It felt hot sliding down her throat, it’s heat adding to the heat already consuming her. Her entire body felt like it was on fire now, burning her up from the inside. She looked up at Ryder with huge eyes and opened her mouth to show there was nothing left. He smirked and actually patted her head. “You handled that well, princess. Almost seems like you enjoyed it too. Did I get lucky and find a dirty little slut up here in this tower?”

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak anymore. This was so much more real than she’d dreamed. She didn’t know what she wanted to happen next, but she knew she didn’t want to mess this up. She’d just keep her mouth shut until he told her what he wanted her to do, that would work. When she didn’t answer, he squatted down, getting right in her face. “I asked you a question, blondie. Did I find myself a dirty little slut or not?”

Or apparently not. She nodded again. “Yes.”

“That’s what I thought. Bet you were just hoping some big strong man would come by and put you in your place. Well, your prayers have been answered, here I am.” He pushed her skirts up as he spoke, one hand sliding up her inner thigh until he reached her crotch. He ran two fingers along her panties, and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. She was drenched, and they could both feel it. Grinning, he pushed her panties aside and pushed two fingers inside. This time she did moan, gasping in pleasure as he wiggled them inside her. 

“Would you listen to that.” He said, pumping his hand back and forth and pulling more moans from her. “You’re a wreck. Dripping wet after having my cock in your throat.” He increased his pace. “Pretty damn tight for such a hungry slut though. Guess this is my lucky day. You want my cock, princess slut? Do you want me to ruin this tight little twat?”

“Yes.” She gasped, unable to hold anything back now. “Yes I want it. I want you to use me. Wreck my holes with your cock. Anything. Just don’t make me wait any more.”

“As you wish, princess.” He pulled his fingers out, and Rapuznel whined at their absence. Rising, he pulled her up to her feet and pushed towards the chair. She knew what he wanted, and she turned, leaning against the seat as pushing her ass out for him. He didn’t bother with his knife this time, just ripping her skirt open to let him get at what he wanted. She screamed as he thrust inside her, a sound composed of so many conflicting emotions that she’d never have been able to sort them out even if she could think straight. Not that she’d get that chance. His cock slammed home in her tight hole over and over and Rapunzel melted into the pleasure. Everything but the pounding of that dick faded from her mind. She was lost in a storm of sensation. Wave after wave of pounding pressure swallowing her, dragging her deeper into the lust. She didn’t surface again until the swell of pleasure crested, bringing her above the surface just long enough to moan as the wave crashed and an orgasm carried her under again. 

She wasn’t the only one carried away on that wave either. With each thrust Ryder got more into it, more controlling. His hand tangled in her hair again, pulling her head up, making her arc her back so he could reach around and grab her tit. He squeezed it, making her moan again. At the pace he was going he didn’t last long, but duration hadn’t been the point. With a grunt he pumped his second load of the night into Rapunzel’s tight twat, fucking her all the way through his climax until cum squelched out with each thrust. Only when he was totally spent did he release Rapunzel and take a stumbling step back from her, gasping as he tried to recover his own breath. 

Rapunzel slumped against the chair for a moment, body shuddering, cum leaking from her pussy to run down her leg. But only for a moment. Then she whirled towards him, dropping to her knees and sucking his filthy cock into her mouth. Her hands clutched at his legs, and the eyes that looked up at him were filled with a wild light. She’d gotten a taste of her fantasy, and she wasn’t letting it stop now. “More.” She begged between slurping passes on his shaft. “More cock. Please. Use me, ruin me, just give me more cock. I’ve been such a lonely little slut and I need you cock so badly. Please Ryder…” 

She wasn’t really paying attention to what she said at this point. Too many ideas were whirling around in her head, so many positions and places and ways she wanted to be fucked that she didn’t even know where to start. She just hoped that Eugene could keep up.   
  
  



End file.
